


【月下組】月光家事

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [5]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 原址：https://paste.plurk.com/show/X3nczapy06pwcFMRaN37/❖月下組，親情向(？)，OOC可能有





	【月下組】月光家事

「家」對卯木千景和御影密，是一個複雜的名詞。

在遇見八月之前，「家」不過是路邊常聽到人們掛在嘴邊的一個字，但對兩人而言與小花小草小貓小狗沒有什麼區別，興許還少了些對於可愛事物的讚嘆與親暱，幾乎不值一提；遇見八月之後，「家」就是八月，即便有一個和自己成天鬥嘴不休的第三人，只需最重要的那個人在，就沒有什麼可質疑或擔憂的。失去了八月之後，卯木千景和御影密分隔在不同地方，一個失憶的人根本想不到要找回離散的拼圖，另一個憤懣的人不打算思考重建曾經的完滿而是預備選擇捨棄後毀滅一一他們沒有料想到的是，痛失了八月之後，原以為可有可無的人生還會得到滿開。

「十二月，你居然沒在睡覺。」

「四月你才是，怎麼現在還在宿舍。」

「我夜間訓練完還有公事要問茅崎，本就想處理後再走。」

「那你走吧。」

「你還沒回答我問題呢，走什麼？」

「月亮很好看。」

聽見屋頂上密的回答，原先站在露臺的千景抬了抬頭望向皎潔光源的來處，凝眸靜靜注視了一分鐘左右，接著便一手攀著屋簷、踩在露臺的扶手上，俐落地翻身上了屋頂。即使屋頂的空間很大，千景可以直接坐在密的身邊，但他還是選擇了一個奇妙的角度與距離落坐；旁人或許以為這兩人依舊鬧著不尷不尬的彆扭，事實上那才是他們最為熟悉的距離，那個有八月在時他們三個人不曾更動過的位置。

密看著千景湊近的動作，依舊不發一語，只是轉回目光享受難得一片的夜景。以前的生活雖然少了大半記憶，可憑藉本能也知道，他甚少擁有這樣清閒安心地仰望天空的時刻，肌肉放鬆舒適的感覺半點也騙不了人；深夜吹來的風有些涼，穿著平日慣穿的簡單外套其實擋不住冷意，但也正因如此才覺得入目的金黃圓球格外暖心。相對無語了有些長的一段時間，密靜靜的闔上眼睛，似乎是想用全身來感受月光的溫度。

「你不要睡著了，我是不會背著你從屋頂下去的。」

聽見有些煞風景的話語，密眼皮都懶得掀開的應付了句：「用不著你背。」

「那你打算讓誰背？高遠？斑鳩？還是蓋伊？」

「反正沒有非要你背。」

「說的像以前背你的人不是我一樣。」

兩人聲音不高不低的對槓了幾句，不知何時又默默地陷入了一片寂靜。銀白色的光灑在滿開的屋頂上，也同樣照耀在他們兩人身上，視線也無聲無息的轉往對方的面頰；眼底只要映入對方的身影，就會想起另一個人，浮現那個教會他們「家」和「欣賞月光」的人。曾經以為再也找不著那樣平和如水的感受，也差點就要和眼前的人決裂濺血，可他們終究是幸運的得到了機會，能夠一起看著月光浣去那一度誤會的怨恨。

「呼……」

「嘖，就說讓你不要在這睡了，真是滿開這群人把你慣壞了……也把我慣壞了。」

嘴裡叨念著，動作卻認命的背起密的千景，沒有發現自己露出少見溫柔表情的同時，背上的人也微微彎起了嘴角。

進了滿開，再次擁有一個家，重新找回了家人，真好啊。


End file.
